1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to technology that may process an image based on three-dimensional (3D) image data containing an original resolution of a central image, and a processed left image and a processed right image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) image data may include video data photographed at a plurality of viewpoints, and depth data indicating a distance between a subject and a camera. The 3D image data may be transformed to a predetermined format and be stored. The 3D image data may be compressed and be transmitted to a user. A reception end may play the 3D image data using one of a two-dimensional (2D) image, a stereo type 3D image, and a multi-view image depending on the user's purpose and a type of a display.
Accordingly, there is a desire for method and apparatus that may play one of a 2D image, a stereo type 3D image, and a multi-view image using an existing broadcasting infra and without loss of resolution.